Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an earphone, and specifically relates to a circumaural earphone.
Description of Related Art
Along with the continuous development of science and technology and in order to meet the requirements of the user, becoming thinner is the development trend of the electronic products, so that it is more convenient for the user to carry the electronic products thus the user can watch or listen to a variety of audio and video via the electronic products, such as MP3 player, smartphone, tablet PC, or notebook computer, etc., anytime and anywhere. In order to allow a user/listener to listen to the audio information provided by the electronic products without disturbing the other people around, an earphone has obviously become a necessary accessory to the electronic product. To be more specific, the earphone may provide a better audio quality to the user, for example, the user is not easy to be affected or interfered by the outside environment when moving, exercising, or being in a noisy environment.
Take a circumaural earphone as an example, since the circumaural earphone can cover the ears of the user completely, so as to further prevent the user from being affected of interfered by the outside environment when the user listens to the audio information provided by the electronic products. Generally, the circumaural earphone is formed by a main frame and two earphone cups connected to the main frame. Since most of the main frame is flexible, when the user wears the circumaural earphone on the head, a clamping force may be generated, so the earphone cups are securely attached in the vicinity of the ears of the user. However, the clamping force is currently not adjusted according to the personal preference, the shape of the head, or the feeling of the user, so an uncomfortable feeling is easily generated when the user wears the circumaural earphone. Recently, the earphone cups of some circumaural earphone may rotate or move with respect to the main frame thereby slightly adjusting a clamping angle between the earphone cups and a central axis of the main frame, but the clamping force generated at the left and rights ears when the circumaural earphone is worn on the head of the user is not significantly changed.